Archer (Tyrant Napoleon)
Archer is, well, an Archer-class Servant. Her true identity is Napoleon, the first Emperor of the French. Legend Napoleon Bonaparte is one of the most famous and influential figures of recent history, a minor Corsican noble born Napoleone di Buonaparte who seized power during the chaos of the French Revolution, bringing it to an end and crowning himself Emperor of the French. Despised by the United Kingdom and much of Europe, the continent exploded into the Napoleonic Wars, in which his French Empire was opposed by a series of coalitions usually led by the United Kingdom. In these wars, Napoleon cemented his status as one of the greatest military leaders in history, dominating much of Europe and expanding his nation to a new peak before his disastrous invasion of Russia lead to its collapse and his defeat. Even after being deposed and exiled to Elba, Napoleon returned to the centre stage of world politics for the Hundred Days, reclaiming his empire before being ultimately defeated at the incredibly close Battle of Waterloo. Forced to abdicate his throne, Napoleon was banished to Saint Helena, where he died six years later. One of the most controversial humans in history, Napoleon is despised by much of Europe for his tyrannical grip over his colonies and the millions of deaths caused in the Napoleonic Wars. He remains celebrated by many and is generally seen favorably in France, however, and even those who loathe him must admit that he was a man of extraordinary military genius and willpower. For some reason Napoleon has been summoned as a woman. She couldn’t care less. Regardless of the era, regardless of the gender, regardless of the opposition, always, Napoleon! Personality A woman of exceptional force of will, exemplary vision, and unmatched genius. While Napoleon was known in life to be a man of great ambition and ego, showing the keen eye of a conqueror even as a child, she has grown even more twisted thanks to Innocent Monster. As a Servant, Napoleon stands at the apex of arrogance and self-delusion, a tyrannical emperor who seeks to conquer the entire world. In life, she once said that power was her mistress, and now, her obsession with it has completely consumed her. When first summoned, Napoleon’s behavior is more similar to how she was in her youth, and so she conducts herself more calmly, making her true nature unclear. She acts with patience and grace, all in the name of France, but does not hesitate to delve into combat and carve out opportunities. Her every motion is carefully thought out and executed with a trademark, wordless confidence, actions she expects her Master to conform with. After all, Napoleon’s intellect and ability far surpass their own, so the decisions should be left to her, and her Master should follow the orders of their better. A quiet, deliberate person who spends much of her time alone in silent thought, giving each future action excruciating consideration and carefully analyzing her opponents. Napoleon rarely acts without a plan, but her own strategies are formed with flexibility in mind, as Napoleon knows that not everything can be perfectly predicted. As she grows more confident, the arrogant Napoleon begins to disregard any attempts to advise her so that she may succeed solely through her own merits. Such is the complex, the obsession that drives Napoleon and her actions. She can do anything. She must do anything. In Napoleon’s eyes, there is no such thing as the impossible. Anything can be accomplished given hard work and unflinching dedication, a high standard that she holds herself to, working herself to the limits and rarely granting herself even a moment of leisure now that the fate of the world is on the line. There is no limit to the effort Napoleon is willing to expend, and there is nothing she is unwilling to do. She indulges herself little, valuing results far above her own pleasures, but she appreciates priceless works of art and will take some time to admire them when given the opportunity. Anyone unfortunate enough to summon Napoleon is subject to these same standards, and if they fall behind even for a step, her opinion on them will shift dramatically. As the Holy Grail War continues and as her victories pile up, Napoleon will slip further and further into her true persona as the Emperor of the French. Steadily, her every word begins to drip with increasing confidence and grandiosity, as she treats her opponents with bemused contempt, finding their attempts to oppose her amusing, but sad. The insufferably smug Napoleon grows convinced that victory is certain - after all, she is Napoleon, the greatest monarch of not just France, but any nation, a natural genius unmatched in her era and every other time. Her passion mounts to greater and greater heights as she fearlessly declares her intentions to conquer the world, giving away her true identity without hesitation. Napoleon seeks power above all else, and wants to prove that she deserves it. She rejects the aid of others so that she can crush her opponents through her own efforts and prove herself their superior. Napoleon is an incredibly poor loser who feels the need to succeed in everything she aims to accomplish, even the smallest and most irrelevant of games, and is prone to explosive bursts of rage when things don’t go how she planned. She composes herself just as quickly, however, though her rage continues to simmer inside her. Nothing is beyond consideration when victory is an option. In life, the proud emperor once said that France had more need of her than she did of France. Warped to the absolute greatest possible degree of self-obsession, this has grown into another delusion. Now, Napoleon sees the army and the men that fought beside her, that died for her, as tools, where she once agonized over their names and spoke with them almost as if they were friends. After all, their names are not remembered. The only name history remembers is Napoleon, and so she is the most worthwhile of them all. So, while many other conquerors may summon their armies, Napoleon rejects them as irrelevant. What won Napoleon’s wars was not her armies - it was Napoleon. Who needs them? Besides, it’d be awfully unoriginal, wouldn’t it? Just as she often loses herself in her rage, Napoleon often loses herself in an inexplicable melancholy that reminds her of her time on Saint Helena, moping about her past failures, her shortcomings, and her every action in life. She thinks about Joséphine, her most beloved. She thinks about Waterloo. She thinks about Russia. She thinks about a lot, and rarely comes to any positive conclusions. While she is fully aware that her own arrogance is perhaps her greatest weakness, Napoleon cannot help but feel it is justified, and cannot let go of it, just as she loathes to let even the slightest drop of power slip from her grasp. And Joséphine. Beloved, despised, pristine, despoiled Joséphine. It is here that Napoleon’s destructive passion and unstable moods are most apparent. The many love letters she sent Joséphine remain known even today, but their contents are far from savory. They range from almost sickeningly sweet to unnecessarily explicit, often swinging in tone from paragraph to paragraph as Napoleon’s opinion of her shifts from ‘the greatest woman in the world’ to ‘just a common whore’. Joséphine’s affair did not help this, though Napoleon never really stopped loving her, even when they divorced so Napoleon could find someone to give her a heir. Her passion never faded. When Joséphine passed, a distraught Napoleon locked herself in her study for two days, and when death finally claimed her itself, her final word was a breathless “Joséphine”. Even as a Servant, while she remains completely willing to transfer mana with her Master, she still swears Joséphine as her truest love. She often mentally writes love letters to her as if she were still alive, and the passionate, destructive romances of others remind her of her own lost love. For all that Napoleon may say of Joséphine, however, her truest love is power, the mistress that eclipsed even Joséphine. Her wish on the Grail is singular and absolute, the simple domination of all the world under Napoleon’s eternal rule and undying legacy. While many other Servants may see the Holy Grail War as a chance to fight other legendary heroes, Napoleon sees it only as a chance to prove herself supreme and take the throne that waited for so long since the Battle of Waterloo. The eternal emperor returns from her exile to Saint Helena. This time, she won’t need as much as a hundred days. Relationships Charlemagne: : The only King of France that Napoleon truly regards as a rival. To conquer with such resolve, to lead with such bravery… an icon for her in many ways. Gaius Julius Caesar: : A fangirl meeting her hero, desperate to prove herself his equal. To be listed among the greatest military minds alongside him is good, but Napoleon wants him to acknowledge her, too… and even compliment her… Iskandar: : Another respected conqueror. To fight and conquer for such a unified dream… Napoleon can respect it. She thinks that out of all the world’s conquerors, perhaps she is closest in nature to this one. : As for his younger form, Napoleon is almost at a loss. He’s just too cute, but he’s still taller than her. Unacceptable. Medusa: : "Give me all your height at once!" Napoleon can’t stand people who can’t appreciate their great height. May as well give it to someone who will. Powers and Statistics Tier: 6-C Powers and Abilities: |-|Personal Abilities= Expert Markswoman, Vehicular Mastery (Can "ride" nearly any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), can gain new skills, modify her body and boost her parameters with Imperial Privilege, Law Manipulation with Code Napoléon (Subjects her surroundings to an unspoken law where her rule is in action, preventing others from attacking her), Mind Manipulation (Her charisma is so intense that enemies need resistance to mental interference to escape her control, and she can make it so that even mortal enemies will fall to their knees in submission and acknowledge her as their empress), Precognition (Can accurately predict an opponent's actions based on her prior combat experience) |-|Servant Abilities= Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Servants can sense souls), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can absorb souls to replenish their mana), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; Servants don't need to drink, eat, or sleep, and can fight in space, without any air, just fine), Supernatural Luck and Limited Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg, and her Golden Rule grants her exceptional luck in collecting and maintaining wealth), Regeneration (Mid-Low, Low-Mid over time; can regenerate from seemingly lethal injuries) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Absorption (Servants can resist Blood Fort Andromeda), Death Manipulation (Servants can see Osakabehime normally, who induces instant death with her presence), Information Manipulation / Transmutation (Servants can survive for days in areas that would convert humans to data), Mind Manipulation / Biological Manipulation / Soul Manipulation (Servants can resist the effects of Chaos Tides), and Poisons (Servants are unaffected by conventional poisons and can resist even supernatural ones used by other Servants), Limited Resistance to Magic, Immunity to modern weaponry (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons unless they are infused with a supernatural component such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age) Attack Potency: Island level (Although her parameters may be lacking, she's a capable front-line combat Servant who can contend with other members of the Knight classes, though this is mostly with her artillery). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with other Servants in combat). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Superhuman. She can stay in the world a week without a Master. Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of Meters to Kilometers with artillery (900 to 1,800 meters), initially 300 meters with Code Napoléon, eventually Hundreds of Kilometers (Her Noble Phantasm will eventually spread to encompass an area as large as Paris, once she's defeated every other Servant) Standard Equipment: A sabre, a musket, and materialized artillery batteries. Intelligence: As a living human, Archer was said to be the greatest military tactician of all time, and now, summoned as one of the world's great heroes in the Holy Grail War, she is perhaps at her best, pushed to a whole new level by her own ego and sheer force of will. She maintains the majority of her old tactical brilliance, allowing her to manipulate the other participants of the war and set them against each other, even as she inches towards her own victory. It doesn't matter if she's outnumbered or outgunned - Archer is used to such things, and will fight tooth and nail to exploit every advantage, bait her opponents into poor positions, and completely destroy them if necessary. She would rather cow them into obedience, however, and use them as pawns herself. Archer's Charisma is also one of her greatest assets, and it is so great that she can cause even great enemies to fall to their knees and accept her as their empress. However, tainted by Innocent Monster, Napoleon is not quite as sharp as she once was. Now, she is more arrogant than ever, twisted by her own tremendous ego and selfish delusions, something that has made her more dangerous in some aspects, but less so in others. Weaknesses: Archer cannot fight in spirit form, and she is extremely, delusionally arrogant, something that will only worsen as she racks up successes. Code Napoléon's effects are limited to her sword and 300 meters around where she was summoned, and will only spread as she defeats other Servants. It also does not prevent effects meant to make an ally of her, such as the bite of a vampire or certain types of mental interference. Class Skills Independent Action: A : The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. The strong-willed Archer can maintain her presence in the world for up to a week without a Master, needing support only when calling upon her high-cost Noble Phantasms. Magic Resistance: E : An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect, which merely rejects magical energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Archer, who never dealt with magecraft in life and reigned as it diminished anyways, possesses only a token rank in this skill granted by her class, incapable of cancelling even minor spells, but it does reduce the damage dealt by magical attacks by a slight amount. Personal Skills Artillerist: B : Knowledge of artillery and how to best utilize it in combat. Archer was the figure who revolutionized the usage of artillery in Europe, a former artillery officer who learned that the most effective way to use it was to focus fire on certain parts of the enemy line to cause its collapse, and to stress mobility and speed. This skill allows Archer to manifest artillery cannons and batteries from her own magical energy to bombard opponents from a distance. As an Archer, this is her signature skill. Charisma: A+ : The ability to unite a people and lead them through adversity and conflict to success and prosperity under one’s rule. At this rank, Archer’s leadership ability has granted her the greatest level of popularity possible for a regular human, becoming more of a curse than any boon. To resist her words and prevent themselves from being caught up in her bravado and charm, one must have B-rank Magic Resistance or a similarly effective resistance to mental interference. : Before the Hundred Days in which she reclaimed her throne, Archer faced the 5th Regiment alone and unarmed, declaring that they were free to kill their emperor if they wished. Without delay, every soldier dropped their weapons and chanted “Vive L'Empereur”, and individuals who had sworn their loyalty to the new king kissed the ground at her feet, forgetting any other leader but their emperor. : Underneath Archer’s leadership, her soldiers fight without fear and at the full extent of their abilities, feeding off of her own immense grandiosity and self-confidence to become similarly driven. Her masterful use of propaganda and oratory makes those who fight under her completely willing to throw their life away for her sake, often gripping her Master with this same obsession, and overpowering the wills of even her enemies. Imperial Privilege: A : The arrogance of an emperor who can claim new skills for their own by simply insisting they should have them, as long as there can even be a semblance of a basis. At this rank, Archer can even acquire skills that change the nature of her body, such as Divinity, and skills furnished on the soul. The incredibly willful and influential Archer has this high rank, which has only been reinforced by the tyrannical disposition she is summoned with, causing her to insist upon gaining new abilities with greater intensity than normal. Innocent Monster: A : An attribute possessed by individuals whose histories and lives have been twisted by their monstrous reputations and by lies and gossip spread by their enemies. Among the many historical figures affected by such scarring of their reputation, Archer stands as one of the greatest examples, an incredibly controversial figure still reviled across much of Europe. : Archer’s distortion has caused her already self-obsessed personality to teeter on the edge of dangerous self-delusion and arrogance, bringing her closer to the tyrant she was presented as by Britain, the “Corsican Ogre”. Her strategic brilliance has been somewhat diluted by her petty ego, but with it comes an intense feeling of fearless invincibility, increasing many of her other abilities through sheer force of ambition and will. : Also, she has been summoned much shorter than she was in life. Military Tactics: B : The tactical knowledge used by a leader of armies to act and direct their forces in engagements where many soldiers are mobilized, increasing the effectiveness of Archer’s own Anti-Army Noble Phantasms and allowing her to better deal with those used by her opposition. Famous as one of the greatest military leaders of all time, Archer’s intelligence allows her to expertly lead her troops and come to victory even when outnumbered and at a disadvantage. Even the Duke of Wellington, one of the few Archer acknowledges as a peer, said that she was the greatest military tactician of all time. Noble Phantasms Le Soleil d’Austerlitz: The Triumphant Rise of the Sun * Type: Anti-Army * Rank: B+ The greatest of Napoleon’s many victories is acknowledged by many to have been the Battle of Austerlitz, in which she crushed the numerically superior forces of the Russians and Austrians through a brilliant feint. Giving the illusion that her forces were crippled by drawing back and giving up even the most advantageous territories, she lured in her opponents, baiting them into flanking her before crushing their split forces. Central to this strategy was a mist that cloaked Napoleon’s forces, and as they suddenly turned back to face their opponents, the sun arose to shine on them, blowing away the mist to showcase Napoleon’s genius. Summoning a mist to cloak Napoleon and her allies when activated, le Soleil d’Austerlitz allows herself and whatever forces she has amassed to easily move and reposition themselves in this fog without risk of being seen. It cloaks Napoleon’s presence as a Servant, hiding her parameters, class, and skills. Servants with skills allowing them to see through visual obstructions or otherwise exceptional eyesight, such as those with Clairvoyance of above C-rank, can see through the mist to follow her movements. However, the mist is very real and no illusion, so anti-illusionary effects are rendered useless. This mist persists for as long as Napoleon and her Master can retain it, or until she strikes from the fog, at which point a miniature sun flashes into existence and blows it all away to reveal Napoleon and her forces. The light it emanates with a flash blinds any opponent peering into the mist, catching Napoleon’s opponents off guard and leaving them vulnerable for her assault. It boosts the power of her and all her forces at once, giving them the advantage for the next battle. Its most effective usage, however, triggers when Napoleon is fleeing, coming into effect along with Disengage as Napoleon is automatically cloaked in fog. Thanks to this mist, Napoleon’s status is completely cloaked and covered with an illusion of weakness, making her seem injured and at a disadvantage. As soon as she turns to face her opponent again to exploit this misdirection, the sun manifests itself once more, blinding them and granting Napoleon and her allies a much more significant advantage, turning the tides of any battle to her favor in an instant, even when she’s actually wounded. Code Napoléon: Code of the Enlightened Conqueror * Type: Anti-World * Rank: EX The French civil code that was established by Napoleon after she rose to the throne, spreading it across Europe as she conquered and conquered, stripping away the loose feudal laws that came before it to bring new, firmer, and clearer ones as well as liberalism, revolutionizing law across the globe as Napoleon accelerated the collapse of the world’s monarchies. Normally, this Noble Phantasm would take a different form, but… distorted by Innocent Monster just as Napoleon, it has become another symbol of her tyranny, not a symbol of the expansion of liberalism. When Napoleon is summoned, Code Napoléon’s effects are limited to an area around 300 meters in area around where she was summoned, and to her own blade - even as an Archer, the tool with which a monarch reigns is her sword, not the barrel of a musket. This territory, and Napoleon’s blade, exist as “the parts of the world conquered by Napoleon”, carrying her authority as emperor, which all those within must abide by. The unspoken law of this world is simple, barring Napoleon’s opponents from opposing her and forcing them to bow and acknowledge her rule. Her sabre will impose a weaker version of these effects onto any opponent she cuts through, preventing them from attacking her before the curse fades within an hour. While incredibly powerful, making it nearly impossible for many Servants to attack Napoleon, it can be circumvented by certain means. Magic Resistance of B-rank or higher will allow a Servant to act and oppose her within her territory, breaking the Napoleonic Code, but not without being pressured, ranking down all their parameters. An incredible willpower, such as one granted by the skill Unyielding Will, can also allow a Servant to push through the unspoken law with intense difficulty. Without these skills, an ordinary Servant requires the backup of a Command Spell to stand a chance. It cannot negate acts meant to make an ally of Napoleon, either, such as the bite of a vampire or certain forms of mental interference. As Napoleon defeats more and more Servants over the course of the Holy Grail War, Code Napoléon’s effects spreads further, ultimately conquering an area as large as Paris after the defeat of each other Servant. Servants caught within its effects and defeated by Napoleon can choose to give up their contracts with their Masters to instead pledge their loyalty to Napoleon, who gains the Command Spells to direct them, though she does not have the mana to support many Servants at once. Signifying the turning point of the “death of monarchies and feudalism” and the spread of liberalism, its effects are boosted against feudal Kings and Emperors, for whom resisting Napoleon is near impossible, as she embodies the demise of their era. It receives another bonus modifier against those of French ancestry, as Napoleon is their emperor and her word is their law; as the Emperor of the French, she reigns over not just France, but the French nation, so it triggers against anyone she recognizes as of the French people. Against French kings its power is absolute, as Napoleon’s authority is of the highest, greatest hero in French history, at least in her own eyes, rendering all kings before and after her time irrelevant. They cannot even raise a finger to oppose her under normal circumstances. However, there is an exception to both of these rules, a single French king who Napoleon acknowledged as an equal by invoking his name and crowning herself with a copy of his own crown. Charlemagne. The one French authority that Napoleon recognizes as a peer, and one who possesses the authority to push through her Napoleonic Code and challenge her. As it grows, Napoleon’s upkeep grows as well, so she will inevitably turn her attention to the one artifact capable of maintaining it indefinitely. The Holy Grail. And with this in her hand, Code Napoléon would surely not stop spreading. It will conquer the country… the continent… and ultimately, even the world will lie in the palm of Napoleon’s hand. Note: Probably still a work in progress. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Body Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kings Category:Law Users Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leaders Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Tier 6